Shadows In The Night (old version)
by ViperQuinn
Summary: What if on the isle there were ninjas instead of gangsters, punks and pirates what if some of them got to Auradon what if they turned against their parents and came up with their own plots, will Auradon be able to show them the light or will they forever be in the shadow of the night. Better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

 **YAY I GOT SHADOWS IN THE NIGHT PUBLISHED YAY**

 **I MUST THANK THEGREATGODZILLA FOR THE HELP**

 **IT MAY NOT BE FANTASTIC AT FIRST BECAUSE I AM IN ALOY OF PAIN, I HAVE TORN MY LEG MUSCELE TODAY**

The isle of the lost, home of all the villains, sidekicks and of course the vks.

You may think the vks are gangsters, punks, lowlifes and hoodlums but no they are Ninjas.

You may think ninjas are just little characters from comic books and movies but no they are real ninjas which means they can slow there breathing to be silent, move silently and swiftly, break stones easily, see in the dark, have extraordinary control over their emotions and control their adrenaline so they can access a boost of power at any time, they may sound more like super heroes but they are real ninjas.

They all have ranks but the top ninjas are Mal daughter of Maleficent, Jay son of Jafar, Evie daughter of the Evil Queen and the youngest, but not weakest Carlos son of De Vil, they are the top ninjas on the isle everyone knows not to mess with them unless they want trouble.

Only Auradon never knew they were ninjas although, this is the story of what happens when they do, and how they deal with their evil plots.

 **I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WILL UPDATE IT SOON**

 **GOOD, BAD, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT**

 **THANKS FOR READING BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Thank you Thegreatgodzilla for helping me with this story and the ideas and oc Junji Hamano and thank you MaliceMalAmyMalev for letting me use your oc Malice and Pinksakura271 for letting me use your oc Amy** **. :)**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Unknown pov**

My loyalist and I have just reached the isle of the lost, home of all the worst villains in the land by taking the remote t the magic bridge, even though I hate steeling it was a last resort "Sensei, what do we do first?" one of my loyalist asked, "First we should make a base, I'll go scout first to see if it's safe in this area." I say before making my way up onto the rooves of the surrounding buildings, practically everywhere I looked there was trash, sewage and mud, the surrounding buildings looked broken and unstable _'This will be fun to get around here.'_ I thought before scouting the area, careful not to make too much noise.

* * *

After about an hour of scouting I decided it seems safe enough to make a base here. As I was heading back to my group, I could have sworn I heard hushed voices in a nearby alleyway, I crept across the buildings to where I heard the voices.

When I got to where I heard the voices, I saw six kids who looked no older then six, standing by a dumpster "I'm telling you guys, I saw this guy on the buildings just out there." A small boy with white and black hair, wearing a black, red and white leather jacket with black and white crossbones on the back, black leather pants, black boots, said to the group of kids, while fiddling with something that looked like a tail.

"Yeah right dude, like any of our parents could even get up there anymore." A tan muscular boy, wearing a dark red beanie over his long dark brown hair, wearing a blue, red and yellow leather jacket with a cobra on the back, dark red leather pants, and black boots, said to the smaller child.

"I guess." The smaller boy replied. A boy with blond hair with a purple bang, who was wearing a green with parts of purple and black leather jacket with green pants and black combat boots, froze for a second before turning to the dumpster "Quick! That dumpster is going to be crushed by planks from that building!" he hissed before they all dived out the way except the small boy with the white and black hair "Carlos!" the others said just as the planks were about to crush him.

I leaped of the building from where I was watching them nearby and used my ninjutsu to break the planks from the building. *Smash* I broke them just before they could hurt the boy, the rest of the kids came back, the boy scamped up and returned to the group.

The girl in the front who was wearing a black, green and mainly purple leather jacket with two dragons forming a heart on the back, dark purple leather pants and black with a line of green combat boots, turned to me and demanded "Who are you?!" her green eyes seemed to glow as she spoke "My name is Junji Hamano. I came here to help children of villains become good or at lest be able to defend yourselves in situations like that." I explained "We don't need your help." She snapped.

"Leader girl, it might be a good idea to learn how to do that. It could help with a lot you know." The girl with waist long pink with a purple rose headband, wearing a pink leather jacket unzipped revealing a dark pink tank top with 'Think Pink or Evil' on the back in black, light blue jeans with pink, purple and black roses down the sides and pink ankle boots with black skulls. "No, Cherry Blossom, we don't need help, help is week remember." The purple haired girl replied.

"Well I don't know about you, but I need all the help I can get, considering my mother's Cruella." The boy with white and black hair said before walking up to me "Would you help me learn?" the boy asked me "Of course, that's why I came to the isle, as I said before I want to help all the children of this island." "Wait does that mean you'll teach us as well?" the girl with blue hair asked, referring to her and her friends, I nodded, "Only if you want me to." I said, "will you teach us?" both the girl with the blue hair and the boy with the beanie asked, once again I nodded.

"Would you three like to learn as well?" I asked, "well I think it's a good idea." The boy with the purple bang said, "Sounds like a furtastic idea to me." The girl with pink hair said, the girl with the purple hair seemed a little reluctant but she said "Fine, count me in.".

"Now if you don' mind me asking, what are your names?" I inquired "I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent." The girl with purple hair said, "I'm Malice, son of Maleficent." The boy with the purple bang and blond hair said "Hi, my names Amy, daughter of Maleficent." The girl with the pink hair said "Jay, son of jafar." The boy with the beanie said "Evie, daughter of the evil queen." The girl with the blue hair said, and finally "Carlos, son of Cruella de vil." The boy with the white hair said.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was a bit short**

 **I'll try and make the next one a bit longer**

 **Please let me know what you think :)**

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Bye :)**


	3. Ninjas In Plain Sight

"Normal speech"

' _Thoughts'_

' _Telepathy'_

* * *

One day Junji Hamano was practicing his more advanced moves, he was contently doing it until he heard some voices behind him, he turned to see his new students mimicking his advanced moves very well for their ages. So far Junji has only given them the very easy stuff but once he saw this he knew they had great potential as ninjas, whether they use they're skills for good or bad it is up to them but Junji has been trying to lead them down a brighter path by teaching them kindness but between the kids ignoring him, calling him crazy and Mal snarky comments, it hasn't been easy.

But once the kids began learning the fighting techniques they started paying a little more attention to him. Not long after that more of the isle kids had decided to join his classes. In secret of course. But some of them didn't want to learn from him and became pirates like Uma, Harry and Gil did.

After years of peace, well as peaceful as it can get on the isle, strange creatures, mutants, began appearing around the centre of the isle, attacking anyone who gets close. The VKs begun venturing into the area to find food and were pleasantly surprized to find an abundance of food in there but it evolved into a war of turf between the ninjas and the mutants since the mutants want to take over the isle while the VKs and their sensei want the food in there and protect their home.

This continued until one day, the future king of Auradon, Ben, invited seven VKs to Auradon. This is how it went.

* * *

After the seven teens: Mal daughter of Maleficent, Amy daughter of Maleficent, Malice son of Maleficent, Josie daughter of Jabberwocky, Evie daughter of Evil Queen, Jay son of Jafar and Carlos de vil son of Cruella de vil. Finished singing 'Rotten To The Core' Mal stole a baby's piece of candy.

They all laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever until Maleficent. Maleficent began going on about the difference between mean and evil. "Meow, here she goes again, another hissy from the missy." Josie whispered to Amy "Yeah like Fur-real she never shuts up about it." Amy replied. Maleficent didn't pay them any mind as she and Mal walked to where Maleficent thought the other teens couldn't hear before she told Mal "I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me." Josie and Mal's siblings could never figure out why Mal was so loyal to Maleficent.

"Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You seven have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon. _"_ Evie, Jay and Carlos tried to run but were blocked by Maleficent's knuckle heads. Mal, Malice, Amy and Joise knew better then to try to escape.

"What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal yelled, "And perfect princess." Mal, Mal's sibling and Josie looked at her "Ugh." Evie said. "Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" Jay said, he was about to high five Carlos. Carlos walked past Jay and said "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Jay crept behind Carlos "Woof!" Carlos jumped and hit Jay in the arm for scaring him, Josie snickered at them like it was a big joke before saying "Purlease, what makes you think we're going to accept that deal?" Josie snarked, Maleficent rolled her eyes at her, making Josie growl a cat like growl.

"We'll all end up killing someone there." Malice added. "Yeah." Amy agreed "Yeah mum we're not going!" Mal told her mother. "Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkins." Maleficent said to her children "It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS!" The knuckleheads followed her "Mal, Malice, Amy, Josie..." Maleficent said in a singsong manner. The kids followed Maleficent

"You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy." Maleficent told them "What's in it for us?" Josie asked, no one was surprised about Josie saying that. "Matching thrones. Hers-and-her crowns." Maleficent replied. "Um, I... I think she meant us." Carlos said. Josie made a face that implied she didn't, the others looked at her and she sent them an innocent look. Mal and her sibling rolled their eyes at her. "It's all about you and babies. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asked her children and niece. "Yeah." Malice said, "Duh of course." Amy said, "Heck yeah." Josie replied "Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't..." Mal said. "Well, then get me the wand and we can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!" Maleficent said.

"Our will." Evil Queen reminds her. "Our will, our will." She waves off "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy." She told Mal since she was the ring leader and maleficent knew it. "What...mom/Aunt..." Mal, her siblings and Josie said before Maleficent pretended to squish their lips to make them stop complaining and they stared at each other, which made their eyes turned green or yellow or red in Josie's and Amy's cases respectively. It was like a staring contest and Maleficent beats all of them "Fine. Whatever." Mal muttered in defeat, Josie hissed, Malice growled, and Amy groaned in frustration.

"I win." Maleficent said childishly. "Evie my little evil-lette in training." Evil Queen called "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." Evil Queen started "And lots and lots of mirrors!" Evie said at the same time as her mother. Evie began laughing. "No laughing. Wrinkles." EQ told Evie, Mal, her biological siblings and her cousin all glared at EQ when no one was looking. _'WHY THAT-'_ ' _Kitty do not think or say those sorts of things!'_ Amy telepathically scolded Josie through the mental link between the four dragons, _'Yeah she's right J'_ Malice told her _'Just keep it PG, OK?'_ Mal asked her cousin telepathically _'Fine! Gee you all know it's true though.'_ Josie telepathically complained. Mal and her siblings rolled their eyes at her.

"Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much." Cruella said, _'There will be a catch.'_ Josie said telepathically. "Really, mom?" Carlos asked, hopeful that his mother had some level love for him "Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" Cruella exclaimed, _'Told ya.'_ Josie boasted. "Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." Carlos said upon realising she didn't truly love him "Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." Cruella said, purposely terrifying him _'THAT-'_ _'JOSIE!'_ Josie's cousins telepathically yelled, Josie rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh, no! I'm not going!" Carlos said fearfully. Maleficent grunts in annoyance and look at Mal as if to say 'This is why I told you not to ally yourselves. "Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Jafar said before asking his son "What did you score?" Jay started handing Jafar all the stuff he had stolen that day "Oh. Ooh. A lamp.". Jafar began rubbing the lamp "Dad. I already tried." Jay told Jafar. "Ah!" "Jafar snarled as he threw the lamp back at Jay. "Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?" EQ called out. Evie immediately reached up and felt around for a unibrow.

"What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men." Maleficent roared "Ow!" EQ whined. "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!" Maleficent continued, "I will..." Jafar started "Pop!" Jay said to his father. "Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches." Maleficent continued "Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!" Cruella de vil said psychotically, _'Psyco.'_ Josie said telepathically.

"And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!" Maleficent yelled, "Yes" EQ replied, "Yes?".Jafar asked, "Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror." Maleficent told her ally. "Yeah." EQ replied before handing Evie her magic mirror "This is your magic mirror?" Evie asked, "Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things." EQ explained, "Like a prince?" Evie asked, hope filled her eyes and voice "Like my waistline." EQ replied, "Like the magic wand! Hello!" Maleficent yelled. "Hello." EQ replied. "My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out." Maleficent yelled as she tried to open the safe (Fridge) "Voila." EQ said as she opened the safe. Maleficent grabbed a book out of there. "My spell... come, darlings. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives." Maleficent said to EQ. "Like it was yesterday." EQ replied.

"And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you. Door." Maleficent said after shoving the book into Mal's arms, Josie attempted to swipe it but Mal quickly moved it away from her, Josie pouted in defeat. _'No! Mother gave this to me, not you.'_ Mal telepathically chastised Josie _'I'm not a dog, you can't tell me what I can and can't have._ ' Josie mentally muttered _'No you're a cat.'_ Amy told Josie. The others all started to leave. Maleficent called her children and niece over. While over looking the island Maleficent told them "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it."

When Mal and her family got down to the limo, Mal looked around to see Junji in the shadows, he nodded as if saying 'Do what you think is best.' Mal slightly nodded before turning around to see her mother making the 'I'm watching you' sign. Mal got into the Limo. "Meow! Look at this! It looks like something straight out a litter box!" Josie said in disgust as she looks at some brown things in a jar, they did resemble something commonly found in litter boxes. Jay, Carlos and even Malice started stuffing as much as they could into they're mouths, Amy at a few coloured foods, Evie at a candy that matched her hair while Mal and Josie ate none of the foods in the jars, Josie because she was disgusted by them and Mal cause she didn't want to cave in to Auradon's goodness.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **And in case your wondering Josie is my OC who is the daughter of Chaos (From the Aladdin series) and Jabberwocky, she is Mal's cousin and Maleficent's niece.**

 **Sorry if this seems a little rushed in parts but I have been very busy lately, I have almost no free time lately and I can't seem to stop volunteering and attempting to learn performing techniques. That and I just nealy bust into tears in homeroom when my homeroom brought up some bad memories.**

 **I'll try to make the next chapter a little neater**

 **Please check out some of my other stories :D**

 **Bye :)**


	4. Ninjas In The School

The Limo stopped just outside the large, preppy school. "Gross." Josie muttered in disgust as she looked around. Mal silently agreed with her as she got out of the limo. Jay and Carlos began wrestling over some silly thing they found in the limo, Malice watched with slight interest, Amy watched, worried for her two brothers in all but blood, Josie watched with a slight smirk as she watched in slight interest. Mal rolled her eyes before realising there were A LOT of people watching.

"Guys, guys, guys! we have an audience." Mal hissed to the two boys on the ground. The two boys looked up to see the people staring in horror at them, a lady wearing a light blue dress wit her brown hair in a bun, "Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it." The lady told Carlos and Jay. Jay tossed it back into the limo, not caring if it got damaged in the process. Jay saw a girl in a light pink dress watching him with "Hello, foxy. The name's Jay." Jay flirted, the responded with a nervous laugh. The lady stepped forward and said "Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress." FG introduced, that sure caught Mal and Josie's attention "The fairy godmother?" Mal started "As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?" Josie finished, "Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it." FG confirmed "Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile." Mal exclaimed "Oh." FG said, she felt touched by Mal's words. "And that sparkling wand." Mal said, again. Josie jabbed Mal in the side for being so obvious _'Seriously Mal!?'_ Amy, Josie and Malice all thought at the same time. "That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future." FG told them.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." Ben introduced himself, "Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king." The girl from before exclaimed _'I feel sick just looking at her!'_ Josie said telepathically _'Your preaching to the choir kitty.'_ Amy replied "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." Evie said, attempting to flirt with the boy she just met _'Gross.'_ Josie telepathically thought. "This is Audrey." Ben introduced the girl _'No, she's Prissy, not Audrey.'_ Amy telepathically said, _'You just read my mind.'_ Josie replied.

Then another girl walked up and said "Hi, I'm Ben's sister Bree, don't mind Audrey." Bree introduced herself. "Ben, Bree and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." FG said before walking off. "It is so, so, so good to finally me..." Jay punched Ben in the shoulder "Meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history..." Ben checked his hand "Is that chocolate?" _'Oh no, it's the stuff cats put in litter boxes.'_ Josie thought sarcastically. "As the day our two peoples began to heal." Ben greeted "Or the day that you showed seven peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal sarcastically remarked.

The VKs and even Ben and Bree laughed a little at that. Josie looked at the other VKs suspiciously when she noticed them staring "What?" She asked in her usual sweet, innocent voice she used around those she didn't trust or those she was trying to manipulate. "Um, well." Evie pointed to her hair. Josie grabbed a few strands of her hair and gasped, instead of her usual black or dark brown it was platinum blond _'WHAT!? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?'_ Josie thought angrily _'It doesn't look that bad kitty, it looks pretty good.'_ Amy told her _'Yeah and it will help you with your act.'_ Malice told her. "What's wrong?" Bree asked, "Nothing, don't worry." Josie said almost meekly.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's children, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping..." Audrey started "Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening. "Mal finished "Water under the bridge." Audrey asked "Totes!" Mal said sarcastically before they both shared an extremely fake laugh. _'Say the word Mal and I'll kill her right here, right now!'_ Josie said, _'Same here!'_ Malice thought _'Don't forget about me!'_ Amy said, _'Look if we're going to kill her it wouldn't be here, and we would most likely have an equal hand in her death.'_ Mal said.

"Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." Ben clapped his hands and the statue transformed into the king's beast form, a loud scream came from the back of the group, everyone turned to see Carlos in Jay's arms "Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." Ben explained, _'Poor Red Tech, we need to help him get over that fear.'_ Amy said _'I clawden't have said it better myself.'_ Josie replied, "Does he shed much?" Malice joked "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben said seriously "Ben he was joking." Bree said while laughing, Ben muttered an oops and continued with the tour,

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Amy asked once they were in the castle "Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Bree explained "Who happened to be kings and queens." Amy added "That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey exclaimed _'Oh so her royal blood counts by not Evie's!? And here I thought all the villains were sent to the isle!'_ Josie thought in disgust.

"Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to..." Ben was cut off by Audrey "Ask Doug or Bree." She said before dragging Ben off, leaving the VKs with Bree and Doug "Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and... Heigh-ho." Doug said when he saw Evie _'Meow, not even 15 minuets later and she is flirting with another guy.'_ Josie thought when Evie went up and said "Evie. Evil queen's daughter." In a flirtatious manner. _'This place is com-paw-letely sickening.'_ Josie complained _'How do you act so sweet when your so dark and negative?'_ Mal telepathically asked _'It's a gift. Oh, and don't forget the fact I can act very polite when I have less manners then the average VK.'_ Josie reminded Mal.

"Okay. So, about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101." Doug listed, he stuttered when Mal and Josie came up closer to him "Let me guess. New class? Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms." Mal said before leading them up the stairs. "Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." Doug trailed off while trying to remember his uncles "Sneezy." Carlos reminded him before catching up to the rest of them

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **I know it wasn't very long but I wanted to get at least this much out and it was either this or spend time with my family (Who are teasing me every so often because I lost my voice and I can't talk back, seriously they're allowed to eat disgusting shrimp but I'm not allowed to eat chips with ice cream on top, from time to time)**

 **Bye**


	5. Skitty and Delcatty meet Bree

**Thank you Pinksakura271 for the ideas for this chapter :)**

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit messy, my neck is in spasm, I'll write why at the end of the chapter**

* * *

Bree lead the four VK girls to their dorm, she opened the door to reveal an overly pink room. There're four beds in the room, apart from that though the room was very bare, Bree sighed once she saw the room "And they made the room pink, the exact colour I told them NOT to use, you can redecorate the room if you like. I've got to go, see you later." Bree said before leaving, Josie was gagging at the sight of the room, Mal looked around in disgust, Amy was looking at the pink walls curiously and Evie was practically glowing with glee.

"Wow. This place is so amaz..." Evie was cut off by Mal "Gross." Mal stated, "Repulsive." Josie added, "I know, right? Amazingly gross." Evie said, still glowing with glee. Amy rolled her eyes but stayed quiet. "Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen." Mal exclaimed, rubbing her arms at the thought, "How do you think I feel? I'm one up from a vampire!" Josie said as she moved away from the sun. Amy rolled her eyes at them "Oh c'mon, stop being so melodramatic, the sunlight feels nice." Amy said as she stretched out her arms at the window, "Yeah… No." Josie disagreed, closing the closest window, Mal did the same to the other window, Amy and Evie pouted a little. "Whew! That is much better." Mal exclaimed, "Oh c'mon Skitty and Blueberry, we're and will always be the kids in the dark." Josie told them, she felt sad for Amy who hadn't accepted that.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

The four girls met up with the guys in the boys dorm room, "I prefer this room." Josie quietly confessed, "Josie, telling the truth? Are we in Auradon or another planet?" Evie joked, "Oh ha, ha, very funny." Josie said dryly. Carlos was playing some video game, Evie started looking at herself in the mirror, Amy started to watch Carlos play the video game, Malice was relaxing on his bed, Jay was placing a bunch of stuff he stole earlier on his bed and Mal and Josie were walking up to Jay.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Mal asked, picking up one of the many items "It's called stealing." Jay retorted, "Okay, what's the point?" Josie asked, flipping an item she picked up back on the bed, "Well, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free." Jay told the two girls, the two rolled their eyes at the same time. "Okay. So, you could do that." Mal started "Or you could leave all of this here." Josie continued "And pick it up when we take over the world." Mal and Josie finished together. Evie scoffed from behind them "You sound just like Maleficent." Evie said, not looking up from her mirror. "She's right, you two do sound like that witch." Amy pointed out before turning back to Carlos and his game.

"Thank you." Mal and Josie replied, they both have a slight ego each. "You two do it your way and I'll do it mine." Jay retorted "Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome." Carlos called, Jay walked over and started to play the game, Amy watched, amused by her brothers in all but blood. "Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?" Mal asked, annoyed by them messing around "Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah." Jay mocked her while playing the game, Josie rolled her eyes at him and Mal glared at him while everyone else laughed at his words.

"Why are you taking this so serious? It's not like our parents can do anything." Malice pointed out "This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents… or aunt in my case." Josie started "To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel." Mal continued "Yeah?" They both asked at the same time. "Yeah." The rest of them replied, "Must be that time of the month." Amy muttered to Evie "Probably." Evie replied, Josie and Mal glared at them. The boys stopped their game and join the rest at the table. "Evie, mirror me." Mal ordered, "Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?" Evie asked her mirror, the mirror started to glow then showed a picture of the wand. "There it is!" Amy pointed out "Zoom out." Carlos told her, she nodded "Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer." Evie told her magic mirror, "Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three." Carlos asked as he started to head back to the game, "Stop! It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?" Josie asked, Carlos typed something into his computer then said "2.3 Miles from here." Carlos told them, "Come on. Carlos!" Mal yelled, they had ran out of the room then Mal noticed Carlos wasn't with them. "Coming!" Carlos called before running back to the group, "UGH! I hate long distances." Josie muttered.

 _Outside the museum_

They were now close to the museum. "Check your mirror." Mal ordered Evie, "Is my mascara smudged?" Evie asked, Josie rolled her eyes "Yeah. And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand?" Josie asked with a snarky edge to her voice. "Delcatty." Amy sighed at her cousins' snarky attitude, Josie rolled her eyes. Evie ignored the snark in Josie's tone "Sure. This way." She said before leading them to the museum. They were just about there when they saw Bree around the corner, the VKs hid before Amy said, "We'll take care of her, you go get the wand." Then Amy and Josie walked out to Bree.

Bree turned to see Amy and Josie "Hey, why are you two out so late?" Bree asked, Bree and Josie had their sweet acts up. "Delcatty couldn't sleep so I decided to go with her while she walks off her extra energy." Amy told Bree, Josie smiled sheepishly "What can I say? I'm practically nocturnal." Josie said shyly, Bree smiled sweetly, "Well OK, I couldn't sleep either, want to walk with me?" Bree offered. _'Purrfect.'_ Josie thought to Amy, mentally smirking. Amy nodded "That would be great, we wouldn't want get lost now." Amy said. The three girls started to walk away from the others, "Now." Mal whispered.

"So… What are you're names again?" Bree asked sheepishly, she had forgotten. Amy smiled sweetly "I'm Amy and she's my cousin, Josie." Amy told Bree, Bree smiled "Have you enjoyed Auradon so far?" Bree asked, Amy nodded "Yeah, Auradon is so beautiful, everything about it is brilliant… except…" Amy trailed off "Except what?" Bree asked, "That Audrey girl." Josie said quietly. "Yeah, she can be a bit mean at times, but she can be really nice at times." Bree told them, they nodded, then Amy smirked "Hey, why don't we give Audrey a little… surprise?" Amy offered "What?" Bree asked, confused about what the other girl was walking about "We're talking about a harmless prank." Josie pointed out. "What? No, we can't prank Audrey." Bree said, "C'mon, we wouldn't be hurting anyone." Amy pointed out "Well…" Bree considered it. Both Amy and Josie used their puss in boots stare while saying "Please!" eventually Bree caved "Fine, but we have to do it quick and no hurting her." Bree told them "Cats honour." They said at the same time. Then they headed back to Auradon Prep to prank Audrey.

* * *

 **Next chapter Audrey will be getting a bit of revenge from the three, stay tuned to find out how ;)**

 **And for how I hurt my neck and back…I may had hurt it when I was holding a python** (Ironic considering my nicknames) **Meerkat or when I was in a bus, although some Marmosets may have hurt my neck.**

 **I went to a zoo with my mum and brother and they were letting people hold/feed some of the animals. I got to hold a python** (Ironic since I'm associated with snakes all the time) **It was so soft and cute, my mum made a joke about me being terrified of the butterflies but the happiest I've ever been while holding the snake** (People thought I had handled snakes before despite it being my first time) **That was the happiest I've ever been in my life :D**

 **Then I got to hold a sugar glider, hold a wombat who fell asleep in my arms, fed some Tassie devil joeys, fed/hold some meerkats** (One sat on my head, everything goes straight for my hair, like seriously, I get that my hair is crazy soft but still...) **fed/hold some marmosets who kept going into my hoodie and eating worms right by my face and fed some emus, plus I got to pat a bunch of other animals.**

 **I may have hurt myself in the process but I don't regret a thing, holding that snake was a dream come true… seeing my brother terrified was a bonus ;D**

 **Until next time :D**


	6. First day of school

**Hi, sorry about taking so long to update, I've been sick for the last few weeks and I've had a hard last few days**.

 **I do not know how to speak/write Japanese, so I apologise if I got the meanings wrong, I used google translate…**

 **Baka – Fool**

 **Īe – No**

 **Hai – Yes**

 **Onegaishimasu – Please**

 **Itadakimasu -** **Let us eat**

 **I think that's all of them…**

 **Please check out** **Anonymousnette** **'** **s forum 'Descendants Next Gen' :D**

* * *

Amy, Josie and Bree made their way to Audrey's dorm. Bree lead the way, not noticing the almost evil smirks on Amy and Josie's faces. "You promise you won't do anything that will hurt Audrey… right?" Bree asked them, unsure if she could trust them to not try to hurt Audrey. Amy and Josie's sweet acts came back on as soon as Bree turned to them "Cat's honour." The said the same time. "okay…" she was still unsure about the whole idea but decided to go with it, if no one gets hurt, plus, Bree knew Audrey needed to learn a lesson.

Bree lead them to Audrey's single bed room. "You know what to do." Amy said to Josie with a small smirk. Josie went and picked the lock as if she had been doing it for her whole life, which she technically has. Amy quickly went in and quietly chanted a spell, sound proofing the room "Come over here." Josie whispered to Bree, distracting Bree from what Amy was doing.

Amy crept to Audrey's bed, she smirked as she chanted "You thrive to please me, in any way, you won't be freed until I say." Audrey stiffened in her sleep but didn't wake up _'You done?'_ Josie telepathically asked _'Yeah, get Bree and let's get out before we're caught.'_ Amy told Josie, in a couple minutes Josie and Bree came back in "Okay, lets go." Amy whispered to them. They quickly erased all the evidence that they were there. "See, told you no one would get hurt." Amy told Bree "I guess." Bree said, she didn't feel very good about pranking Audrey.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Mal and the others were just about to steel the wand when Jay set off the alarm. "Great job Jay!" Mal snarled sarcastically after they ninja streaked up onto some roof tops, they jumped from roof to roof while ninja streaking. "hey! How was I supposed to know!?' Jay retorted, if anyone had seen them they would have only seen a couple blurs of colour. "Common sense?" Malice suggested "Either way now we have to go to school tomorrow!" Mal growled.

Once they got back to the school they went off to their dorms, Mal and Evie opened the door and saw Amy and josie waiting for them "Did you get it?" Josie asked, "No, Jay decided to be a Baka and set off some alarms!" Mal snarled "When isn't he a Baka?" Josie asked with a smirk, Amy and Evie rolled their eyes at them "Can you two go five minutes without coming out with insults and snarky comments?" Evie asked them "Īe." They both said at the same time. Amy and Evie rolled their eyes at them "Lets just go to bed." Amy suggested tiredly "Why?" Josie asked confusedly "They expect us to be awake in the day here in Auradon, remember?" Amy asked her cousin "Hai, I remember." Josie muttered before reluctantly going to bed.

* * *

 _The next day_

Amy was up early, getting ready for the day ahead despite the fact class starts two hours later, Evie was checking her appearance while Mal and Josie were still asleep. Someone knocked on the door "Go away! Skitty get the damn door!" Josie yelled, "Be quiet!" Mal snarled as she tried to sleep "Both of you be quiet, I need to focus! And someone get the stupid door" Evie told them. "Sorry, I'm in the shower. Just purrlease Delcatty?" Amy yelled, Josie could almost feel Amy's puss in boots stare as Amy asked her to open the door, Josie groaned and reluctantly got up, muttering in Japanese as she answered the door. She got ready to yell at whoever was at the door but stopped when she saw Audrey who was wearing a pink maids outfit.

Josie's jaw dropped a little at the sight, Audrey curtsied "Forgive me Miss Josie but my Lady needs me here early. May I come in?" Audrey looks up from her curtsy Josie saw the dark pink colouring in Audrey's eyes, she knew Amy's spell worked. Telepathically Josie screeched to Amy. _'Skitty out here now! Audrey's at the door you won't believe this!'_ Josie smirked a little "You may." Josie said as she moved out of the way "We've got company." Josie told the other girls "Mmhm, whatever." Evie said, not paying attention, Mal didn't bother to wake up. Amy came out, having magically dried and gotten her clothes on. "So, it worked." Amy said with a smirk "Hai and it is priceless." Josie said with a smirk, her tail flickered from side to side as if it had a mind of its own as she closed the door, Amy had dried the water off herself and gotten ready for the day then walked out quickly to see Audrey, Amy smirked before ordering "Good, you can start by going to the kitchens and make us some breakfast." "What would you like for breakfast?" Audrey asked "Hey, what does everyone want?" Amy asked, "Miso soup." Mal said, suddenly wide awake "Oh, so your awake enough to order breakfast but fast asleep when it comes to opening the door!?" Josie growled "Nuppeppo, what do you want?" Amy asked, Evie finally turned to them "Steamed rice." Evie said before going back to fixing her makeup. "Delcatty, what do you want for breakfast?" Amy asked "Ooo, fish onegaishimasu." Josie said, using her puss in boots stare on Amy "Okay, make miso soup, steamed rice and fish." Amy ordered "And make sure there is enough for me and my family." Amy told Audrey.

Audrey nodded and left to go make them breakfast "I must admit, I'm impressed." Mal said as she lied back down in bed "You know you're going to have to start getting up right?" Mal's eyes widened and she pulled the covers over herself, Amy sighed "Delcatty, go get-" Amy turned to tell Josie to get ready for school but her cousin was gone "I know your invisible." Amy deadpanned, Josie became visible "Fine, I'll go get ready, but she better be up by the time I'm ready." Josie told them "If she wants breakfast she will." Amy told her cousin.

When Josie and Mal were ready, the four girls headed to breakfast together but first they stopped by the boy's dorm first. "Hey, you ready to go?" Mal asked the boys, "Hai, we're coming." Malice said as they came out. They went and checked Audrey in the kitchen, which Josie easily found. "How's it coming Audrey?" Amy asked, a smirk tugging on her lips as she watched Audrey work "I have almost finished my Lady." Audrey said as she had almost finished making their breakfast "Purrfect." Amy said, "Remind me not to mess with you." Carlos said as he saw Audrey, clearly Mal, Amy and Malice inherited Maleficent's talent for magic.

After a while, Audrey served the VKs their breakfast, Amy dismissed Audrey _'Who knew prissy could cook._ ' Josie said telepathically, Amy had to agree with her. Just before the VKs ate the food the all stopped and said "Itadakimasu." then they ate the food Audrey made. "Ugh, do we have to go to class?" Josie asked with annoyance clear in her voice "Yeah, we do, unless you want to explain to Fairy Godmother why you skipped class." Evie told Josie, Josie huffed in annoyance.

In Remedial goodness class, Josie was sitting with Amy while Evie and Mal sat together and the boys sat together. "If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart? Evie." FG asked while pointing to Evie "What was the second one?" Josie and Amy rolled their eyes, knowing Evie was only playing dumb "Josie?" FG asked when pointing to Josie "Hmm, well the correct answer would be C give it a bottle but if it is what I would do well… A, that's more Maleficent's style. B, my mother was locked in a tower by the 'good guys' so it would depend, D, that does sound tempting but… I think I would go with E, eat it's fear, get a little blood from it before throwing it away." Josie said with fake sweetness. Everyone stared at her, the VKs looked at her with a 'Why did you say that!?' look while FG went pale _'Great, teaching a class with the kids of villains and a psychotic reptile, what was I expecting from Maleficent's niece?'_ FG thought as she looked at Josie in a little bit of fear.

Josie took a deep breath before smirking "Your fear smells like pumpkins." Josie told the fairy "Josie, that's enough." Amy told her cousin, not wanting her cousin to get into trouble. Josie turned to FG "Kidding." She said in a very believable way "Oh, okay. Anyone else? Mal? can you give me the answer, without the jokes." She said the last part while looking at Josie "C, give it a bottle." Mal answered, barely looking up. "Correct. Again." FG praised before writing another question on the board "You are on fire, girl!" Carlos praised "Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal told them as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Josie rolled her eyes at her "Without the jokes." Malice told Josie with an amused smirk, he had noticed her rolling her eyes "Oh ha, ha. Almost as funny as the cat jokes Jay comes out with." Josie exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh. Hello, dear one. Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation. Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?" FG said to the class. _'No, we don't remember her because this is the first time we've seen her.'_ Josie telepathically commented "Mom, no!" Jane squeaked, looking petrified, making Josie cover her mouth and nose as her eyes glowed bright yellow for a few seconds "It's okay. Jane, this is everyone." FG introduced "Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were." Jane said before scurrying off _'I've got an idea.'_ Mal told her sibling and her cousin "Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?" FG asked, Carlos raised his hand but Jay grabbed it and held Carlos's hand down while he raised his hand, Malice just watched with little interest. "Jay." FG called "C. You turn it over to the proper authorities." Jay answered as he shoved Carlos's hand away.

"I was gonna say that." Carlos complained, Jay smirked at the younger teen "But I said it first. Come here!" Jay grabbed Carlos into a headlock "Ow!" Carlos yelled as he was grabbed "Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?" Jay taunted "Ow! Stop! Ah!" Carlos yelled, Josie smirked in amusement "Boys. Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field." FG told them "Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass." Carlos told her. 'Yeah… their doing it anyway.' Amy thought telepathically 'Yep.' Mal, Malice and Josie agreed.


	7. AN

**I am rewritting this story, I feel like I could have done better and made more sense with this story so I will upload a rewritten verion of this**


End file.
